


Nobody told them

by thefandombook



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Music, sad doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombook/pseuds/thefandombook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Rose Tyler and the Doctor hanging out in between adventures.<br/>~edited 10/12/14~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody told them

The Doctor and Rose Tyler were currently in the TARDIS control room, they were in between adventures and Rose showing The Doctor her music collection. Currently the beginning of 'Somebody Told Me' by The Killers was playing and The Doctor was repairing a part of TARDIS while trying to guess the titles of the songs that Rose was playing. So far he guessed the song titles correctly but this one he was having a bit of trouble with.

“It’s something...by The Killers?” The Doctor said as sparks flew all around him.

“Yes it is, Doctor,” Said Rose dancing she loved this song.

“Umm...Somebody told me?”

“Yup well done, Doctor.”

The Doctor smiled at the compliment “Thank you, Rose.”

“Your welcome, Doctor.  
 _Never thought I'd let a_ _rumor_  
 _Ruin my moonlight_  
 _Well somebody told me_  
 _You had a boyfriend_  
 _Who looked like a girlfriend_  
 _That I had in February of last year_  
 _It's not confidential_  
 _I've got potential_  
 _Ready? Let's roll_  
 _Onto something new_  
 _Taking its toll_  
 _And I'm leaving without you_ ,”  
Rose sang along

When all the repairs were done she and the doctor danced around to rest of her music. The Doctor remembered this fondly he missed her and he will always miss her but she got the closest thing to her happy ending he could give her and he continued to travel and did his best to move on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Doctor? DOCTOR?!?!”

“What?' The Doctor questioned, he shook his head like it would help clear his mind.  "Oh yes. Hello Amy.”

“Hello Doctor,” _He’s been doing this a lot, just zoning out, what was that raggedy man thinking about?_ Amy thought

“Was I saying something? Or were you?”

It was somethings reminded him of Rose. When he saw red leather jackets it reminded him of Martha. Every time said ‘Oi’ He thought of Donna and when he saw dogs he thought of good old Sarah Jane. Amy was listening to the Killers today and he just flashed back to his tenth regeneration  and his beloved Rose Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> Why doesn't the doctor have happy endings whhhyy


End file.
